How do I set up IEView?
How do I install IEView? 1. Download the latest version of IEView. 2. In the ZIP file there is a directory named "plugins". Extract the file "IEview.dll" and the folder "ieview" to the Plugins Folder. 3. Restart Miranda IM. IEView should now be loaded but you will probably not notice any change. Read on for help on getting it to work with your particular message dialog. tabSRMM After IEView has been installed it must be activated in the Options. To do this, go into options, and then on the left click 'Message Sessions' and then 'Message Window'. At the top you wil see 4 tabs. Click on 'Message Log'. In the box titled 'Options' you need to scroll down tell you see a branch named 'Support for external plugins' then you need to check 'Use IEview as the default message log'. You then need to reopen any tabSRMM windows to see IEview being used as the default message log. You have now activated IEView! Read "Customising IEView" for more information. Scriver Needs to be written. Customising IEView The current version of IEView works in three modes. They are known as: *Compatibility Mode. *Compatibility Mode with external an CSS file. *Template-Based Mode. "Which one should I choose?" I hear you say. Well I will assume that most people reading this will want a pretty message log layout and therefore they will want to use the last one, Template-Based Mode. Though I shall explain the other two as well. When run Compatibility Mode will mimic the look of the message log you used before you had IEView active. This one is for you if you only want some of the features that IEView brings, for example, animated smileys. Compatibility Mode with external an CSS file is just the same as before but (yes you've guessed it!) it uses an external CSS file. This option allows you to keep the same formatting in the message log but allows you to customise almost anything else from colours to background images to the size of the fonts etc. So you've chosen what mode you want to run in. Now let's get it working! For running in Compatibility Mode nothing additional needs to be set up because IEView does it all for you. Running Compatibility Mode with external an CSS file you will need to have a CSS file ready that you will use. Now in Options look down the left side and you should see 'Message Setttings'. Click it. Then click on 'IEView Plugin'. Along the top there are a few tabs. You want to click 'Message Log'. Now you need to check 'External CSS file' and then click the button '. . .' to choose the location of the CSS file. If you write from RTL and have a CSS file capable of such a thing you might want to choose another CSS file fo the box marked 'RTL CSS file'. Click 'Apply' then re-open your chat windows to see the change. Now for Template-Based Mode you will need a template (well duh!). You can go fetch ready done templates over at Miranda's FL. Then in Options you will need to click down the left hand side 'Message Settings' then 'IEView Plugin'. Then in the main window you should click on the tab at the top called 'Message Log'. You then need to check 'Template' and then click '. . .' to find the location of the template. If you also need to find use RTL template, define the location in the box below. Click 'Apply' then re-open all your chat windows to see any changes. Give me smileys! OK OK! Go grab some smileys over at the FL. Then extract the contents of the ZIP where ever you like. In Options on the left go to 'Message Sessions' then 'IEView Plugin'. Click on the tab marked 'Emoticons'. Now you need to check 'Enable smiley replacement' then by clicking '. . .' you can find the location of the ASL file you just extracted. You can also do this per-protocol by checking 'Specify library for each protocol'. I'm sure you can work the rest out and the rest of the options are fairly self-explanatory.